Gordon Research Conference on Regulatory Biology brings together an unusually diverse group of scientists. They all have an interest in regulatory mechanisms as they apply to a variety of biological processes, including the regulation of gene expression, the regulation of information processing and the regulatory mechanisms that control growth and morphogenesis. The conference provides an opportunity for scientists who would ordinarily not find themselves at the same meeting to interact and exchange ideas and information in a relaxed environment. This year's meeting will include sessions on the regulation of gene expression by transcription, translation, RNA processing and recombination. One session will be concerned with mechanisms that regulate gene expression in a heritable fashion. In addition, there will be a great deal of discussion of the data emerging from a variety of systems on the regulation of cell morphogenesis. The regulation of metabolic events by signals transduced through transmembrane receptors and the nature of systems that process information concerning temporal changes in the chemical composition of the environment of the cell. As usual, the systems discussed will range in complexity from a simple prokaryotes to humans. We are requesting support for travel and conference fees for key speakers who would otherwise be unable to attend.